


Rain

by orpheusheart



Series: a fluff a day [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day his team lost was the day it rained heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my attempt to do a drabble a day for the whole month of March. Day 2 prompt: Rain.

—-

The day his team lost was the day it rained heavily.

Midorima believed in fate, in karma, in his horoscopes and lucky items. And thus it was, after that match, only natural to believe that the sky was crying with him, for his loss, for his failure to being victory to his new team.

Rainwater stung his eyes where his glasses were unable to shield, mixing with the saltwater stains on his cheeks until he couldn’t quite discern where the rain starts and his tears end.

It was his element after all; being a Cancer, water was his ally, thus he believed the world was comforting him, that he could do better, should do better for his next match.

His melancholic mood was interrupted when, of all people, Momoi called, though he should have known better. She was their ex-manager after all; she still keeps tabs on everyone, even after graduation. Hanging up on her proved nothing, as Aomine called him afterwards with her phone to rub it in. Of course, they’re now rivals. All of them are. No need for sentiments, not that Midorima had any.

“Ooooooooi, Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaan!”

Even with the sound of rain surrounding him, Midorima could hear Takao’s voice loud and clear, and it didn’t take long before his teammate found him thanks to his hawk eyes.

“Yo, Shin-chan!”

Takao quickly walked towards him, holding up the tarp they used to cover their method of transportation with as a makeshift shelter. “What are you doing out here without an umbrella, you’re gonna get sick- !! Chotto~”

Takao hopped closer, grinning like a loon. “Shin-chan~ are you _crying_?”

Midorima frowned and turned away, pushing his glasses up when they slipped down his nose. “I am not. It is because of the rain.”

With a light chuckle, the smaller teen reached up to cover his partner’s head with the tarp, still grinning that idiotic grin. “Really now~ Welp, the seniors are all gone, so don’t worry, you only have me as a witness, so go ahead, knock yourself out.”

“But I am _not_ crying.”

“It must be pretty hard on you huh, your first loss…” Takao ignored Midorima’s protest and stepped even closer, so close that Midorima could feel the warmth from the other teen even through soaked jerseys. “Not getting the chance to turn the tables, and with such a close score too. I know how you feel, somewhat. So yeah, now’s a good time to cry.”

“I am _not_ -“

“C’mon, Shin-chan. You’re only what, sixteen? Still a kid in the world’s eyes, na? Besides, crying is good for the body and soul.”

Takao glanced up when the rain started to let up, chuckling as he removed the tarp once the rain stopped and glancing up in awe. “Nee, did Oha-Asa predicted a rainbow after the rain?”

A scoff. “Oha-Asa does not do trivial predictions like that.”

“Well, look up and tell me what you see.”

Glancing up, Midorima allowed the tiniest of smiles to tug at the corners of his lips. Sure enough, there was a rainbow, albeit a faint one, barely seen amongst the gloomy grey clouds. “A rainbow, huh…”

“Yep. You know what they say about rainbows. Our luck’s gonna get better, I know it~”

“Tch. It’s just a rainbow, fool. A reflection of light that occurs naturally.”

“Aww, Shin-chan you’re no fun~” Takao’s laughter made Midorima frown, even as the raven-haired teen walked ahead, the tarp hanging off his back like a cape. “Na, Shin-chan, you think we’ll find a pot of gold when we get to the end?”

“There is no pot of gold at the end of a light phenomenon, Takao.”

“Hei-hei. Whatever you say, Ace-sama.”


End file.
